


I'm in search for a fanfic

by Luocie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luocie/pseuds/Luocie
Relationships: SwanQueen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	I'm in search for a fanfic

Hello everyone,

Throughout the years, I've been looking for a Fanfiction. I found it sometime at night by pure coincident through Google.  
The content went something like this:  
Emma and Regina had a discussion, because Emma brought Marian with her. At this point in time, they had little to do with each other. After a storm, that appeared in Storybrooke, Emma is on patrol when she gets a call, that she should look at something suspicious. I believe it was about a boy spraying something with graffiti. Both of them are caught in a wrangling and Emma is falling down into a deep hole, which appeared after the storm. There were some tubes etc. visible. This was basically the first or second chapter. Some time later, David noticed that Emma doesn't respond and is looking for her. The car has been found. He asked Regina for help, who joined too. She saw Emma's key flashing in the hole somewhere and she dropped down with magic. She found Emma, but she was completely paralyzed. Throughout the story, Regina has healed her but she weakened herself...but both came out good out of this situation. Later on, Emma hinked slightly...

Does anyone knows about this? Is this fanfic still to read somewhere or has it been deleted? In that case, I'd be very sad.... It must've been at the end of 2017.  
I'd be grateful for your tips or the fanfic itself.


End file.
